


Intoxicated Revelations

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Party, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, Revelations, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: After an important victory, the MSBY Black Jackals go out for dinner and afterwards they meet at Atsumu's place for some drinks.A short story about fun, embarrassing stories and revealed secrets.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141
Collections: MSBY Exchange





	Intoxicated Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/gifts).



> Dear Ceryna,
> 
> I'm a pinch hitter for the MSBY Exchange, so I only had a few days to write this Oneshot.  
> I gave my best and hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Hinata let out an enthusiastic “Whoaaa!” as Bokuto, Sakusa, Atsumu and him entered the apartment. "That's your place Atsumu-san? It's so huge and modern!"

"Hey hey hey, I agree with Hinata!", Bokuto confirmed and patted Atsumu on the back with a proud laugh, "And it’s so tidy! You surprise me Tsum-Tsum."

"Eh? Is that an insult Bokkun? What kind of a mess do you take me for?" Atsumu laughed, pretending to be offended.

Sakusa just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

* * *

A few hours earlier their team had won an important game and afterwards they had gone out for dinner with all their teammates. Normally, each of them paid a lot of attention to their health, but this time they had an extraordinary opportunity as they were off training for the next few days. So Hinata of all people jumped up after they finished dinner and announced how great it would be if they all went out for some drinks together.

The whole team had been staring at him in shock. Hinata Shouyou, the innocent sunshine of the team, suggested to get drunk together? Unbelievable.

When he saw the stunned reaction of the others, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ha ha, we did that a few times in Rio and I really feel like celebrating a little more..."

A few moments later, Atsumu and Bokuto had jumped up too and agreed enthusiastically. "Great idea Hinata! I'm still so excited. I could go on all night. Let's do it!" said Bokuto, "Where are we going?"

"Ah~ you really are a monster generation, huh?" Meian said with a tired smile, "I'm sorry but I'll say goodbye for today. To be honest, I'm pretty tired from the game."

Unfortunately, Inunaki, Tomas and the other non-monsters also saw it that way, leaving only them four. Sakusa just opened his mouth to tell them that he would also go home when Atsumu joyfully announced: "Hey, how about it? We could go to my place! I don't live far away and I have enough room!"

While Bokuto and Hinata agreed cheerfully, Sakusa's eyes opened in shock.

_Miya Atsumu... what the hell are you doing?_

* * *

So now, the four were sitting around the table in Atsumu's living room. On the table were a few half-empty cans of beer and some bottles of stronger alcohol. They talked and laughed a lot about things they had experienced together, but they also shared stories from their school days and what they had done after graduation.

Since all of them could not tolerate much alcohol, the mood was soon very exuberant. At least for Atsumu, Hinata and Bokuto. Sakusa just sat grumpy at the table, drinking a vitamin shake and glaring angrily at the other three.

_How can these idiots just pour alcohol into themselves? They're pro-athletes!_

They would never get him to drink that poison. And yes, they tried, unsuccessfully.

He would prefer to leave "the party" as well, if only... IF ONLY...

So he let it pass, and even if he wouldn't admit it, he did find the one or other topics quite entertaining. For example, when Bokuto told Hinata about Atsumu's accident at the last fan event, Sakusa let out a mischievous chuckle, while Bokuto and Hinata laughed out loud.

"You are ALWAYS making fun of me!", Atsumu complained indignantly.

"That's because the most hilarious misfortunes always happen to you, Tsumu," Bokuto explained laughing.

"Because you are the biggest clown of them all, Miya," Sakusa said.

"I think you're really funny, Atsumu-san," Hinata smiled.

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!", Atsumu's fist smashed on the table, "It's about time you guys make a fool of yourselves too! Get out with your most embarrassing secrets! Question 1: Who was your first serious crush?"

Hinata and Bokuto just opened their mouths to answer when Atsumu interrupted them.

"No, VOLLEYBALL does not count!"

Disappointed, they closed their mouths again.

"So, Shouyou-kun, first real crush, who was it?"

Hinata turned red.

"Out with it!"

"Ka-Kageyama... probably..." Hinata admitted sheepishly.

Atsumu sighed. "That's not really surprising... Wait! Are you guys…?"

"No!", Hinata shook his head wildly, "No... I like him, yes, but not like that anymore... I... moved on..."

"Moved on... So you have a new crush?! Who is it?!"

Bokuto bent over the table along with Atsumu, eager to find out who it was. Even Sakusa raised an eyebrow questioningly, waiting for an answer.

Hinata got even redder.

"It's... it's..." he started, but then shook his head, "No! That's enough! I have answered enough questions already. Your turn! Bokuto-san, who was your first real crush?"

He turned to Bokuto and the others did the same.

"Um..." Bokuto said but didn't think twice. "I guess... Akaashi?"

Atsumu moaned in disappointment. "Oh come on. You've been together for years."

"I just... never... liked someone as much as I like Akaashi..."

Once again, Atsumu let out a frustrating sound.

"Jealous, Miya?" Sakusa asked.

"I think that is wonderful, Bokuto-san," Hinata smiled dreamily.

"So tell us about your first crush, Tsumu!" Bokuto demanded, "Was it Hinata?"

"What?," Hinata asked confused and turned to Atsumu.

Atsumu turned red and started to stutter... "N-no... NO!"

_Yeah... I had a thing for Shouyou-kun a while ago, but he was not my first crush at all._

He threw a short uncertain look at Sakusa, who just looked at him unimpressed, before he replied: "It was... actually... Kita-san... my highschool team's captain..."

"Oooh~", said Hinata and Bokuto.

"Understandable... he seemed pretty cool," Hinata remembered and Bokuto nodded approvingly.

Sakusa said nothing.

There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence in which everyone took another sip from their glasses, then Atsumu interrupted the quietness: "Omi-kun! It's your turn!"

"No way," Sakusa answered.

"Come on, Omi-Omi! You never talk about yourself," Bokuto said curiously.

"We won't tell anyone, Omi-san, we promise!" Hinata bent over the table too.

"No," Sakusa replied grumpy, but Atsumu couldn't be turned away that easily.

"Omiii-kuuun~ don't be a fun killer," he whined and slid over to him.

"Don't get closer," Sakusa warned as Atsumu kept crowding him.

Atsumu leaned on him and complained much too close to his ear, " Omi-Omiii~ don't be so fussy."

Sakusa got goosebumps. "Ahh~ Get off me!! I'll tell you. But stay away from me!"

With a triumphant grin, Atsumu let go of Sakusa and everyone looked at him curiously.

They were presented with a very rare sight. Sakusa Kiyoomi. With slightly rosy cheeks and ears.

"Fine... It's... W-Wakatoshi-kun."

Surprised, the other three widened their eyes. 

After a moment, they all started babbling at the same time.

* * *

A little more than an hour later, all but Sakusa had drunk more alcohol than they tolerated, and the mood gradually calmed down.

At some point, Atsumu stood up and stretched out, sighing. "I'll be right back," he said and then disappeared into one of the nearby rooms.

Everyone looked at each other, curious of what Atsumu was up to when he suddenly called out from the room, "Omi-kun! Can you help me a minute?"

Much to Hinata's and Bokuto's astonishment, Sakusa actually got up, sighing with a clear tone of annoyance in it. He walked over and disappeared into the room too."

The dimmed light in the room he entered illuminated the space just enough so that he could see the chaos in Atsumu's bedroom. Dirty laundry, leftovers of snacks and drinks and everything else just was laid all over the room. Disgusted, he was about to leave the room again when Atsumu suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed his back against the wall.

"What the...?", Sakusa said as Atsumu's body pressed against his own. With a mixture of confusion, anger and disgust, Sakusa looked directly into the eyes of the man in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing? Go away. You stink," Sakusa hissed and tried to push Atsumu away without success.

Instead, Atsumu bent over and whispered, "Kiss me, Ki-yo-o-mi~"

"You are drunk, A-tsu-mu," Sakusa replied.

"I want you."

* * *

In the living room Bokuto and Hinata were waiting impatiently for the other two.

"It's been half an hour. They take their time, don't they?" Bokuto said yawning.

"Yeah... maybe they need help?" Hinata asked and they both decided to check. Together they went to the door and knocked.

"Atsumu-san, Omi-san? Do you need any help?" Hinata asked, but he didn't get an answer.

The two looked at each other questioningly. Then, they nodded in silence and slowly opened the door.

Surprised, they raised their eyebrows when they saw their teammates on the bed in the very messy room. Sakusa laid on his back and Atsumu laid half on top of him. Both were still wearing their clothes and were fast asleep.

"Oh, um..."

An awkward silence began. Hinata and Bokuto had the feeling they had seen something they shouldn't have seen and didn't know how to react.

"I...um...guess we should let them sleep and leave?" Bokuto suggested, not sure of what to do, and Hinata nodded.

They cleared away the empty cans and bottles before leaving the apartment. When they were outside, Hinata carefully closed the apartment door behind him. 

His eyes fell on the small name plate that was attached to it:

_Miya / Sakusa_

His eyes widened in surprise and his heart began to beat faster.

_So Atsumu-san and Omi-san are - ?_

"Hinata, where are you?" Bokuto shouted from afar.

"Oh... I'm coming!" Hinata called back, and with one last glance at the sign, Bokuto and him headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the Oneshot!
> 
> I would be very happy if you leave Kudos and write a comment. A simple "I liked it" would already make me super happy! ^__^  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.


End file.
